tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hobo King
Very nice! - Hobo King seeing Trash cans I'ma going to kill you and kill you - King Hobo entering in Hobo rage Hobo King is a RED Beta Heavy His Main Theme is Conker Live & Reloaded OST Windy His Attack/rage theme is Dragon Ball Super OST - Beerus' Madness Origin He is a Poor Heavy and King of the Hobos and he owns a modified Family Business and started a revolution against Rich people but thanks to his once best friend a Üdered RED Medic named Dr.Üderman the Rich people had Robots that destroyed his home and friends. 5 weeks later he woke up in a lab to be a enhance human and meet his new friends H3RL-E and Bad-Maw. He doesn't go on really important mission he's more of there Engineer thanks to his powers of making Scrap-Bots and knowledge of technology. Nowadays he staying at Steel working on his revenge on rich people everywhere and killing Dr.Üderman once and for all. His adventures lead him into making new friends with Bulb and Nightshade. Appearance and Personality Hobo King is a Heavy equipped with Chicken Kiev, Red Army Robin, Steel-Toed Stompers, Little Bear wielding Family Business he usually hanging out by garbage dumps or at his home in Steel. He shows that if he feels rust he'll have a expression showing a strange pleasure look to him when feeling rust or trash especially rusted meat hooks with blood on them while singing to himself. Powers and Abilities * Trashgun: It's his Homemade Family Business able to shoot Üdered Sandvishes and the Sandvishes act as projectiles * Rear-deployed minigun: He can also shoot at his enemies with his rear-end as his self defence from behind * Fists of Fury: Hobo King main attack method sending a barrage of punches at his foes * Trash Bot maker: He can build anything that's trash to make his Scrap-Bots or use them as projectiles * Enhanced Duradbilty: Hobo King has durability of six Heavies and has inhuman strength * Due to being part Pootis bird he as the ability to fly * Hobo Rage: It's his last resort move making him reach his full potential and increasing his strenght and durability and grows abit bigger in size Faults and Weakness * Clean items and objects can weaken him and his abilities * Electricity: Can hurt him greatly and make him stunned for 10 seconds. * His durability can't take too much heavy damage * If a Pyro or anything reflects his Sandvish projectiles it will cause a huge knock back and could launch him in to the air and knocking him out. * His Rear-mounted minigun can be jammed by a object and if he try to shoot it will cause a explosion which almost kills him. * He still vulnerable in his Hobo Rage state. Scrap-Bots Origin they were robot use destroy Hobo King and then Hobo King taken one of their factories at Steel where he made them from their broken body parts and spare parts he made them work and now they only severe Hobo King to their last breath * The Scrap-Bots are Soldier-bots and helpers of Hobo King and others who need their help * Scrappy: is a Scout-Bot wearing Hound's Hood and Terrier Trousers he's Hobo King's pet and Scrappy will protect Hobo King with his life Trivia * He's not related to Trashmonger * He originally was going to be a Headswap freak with Buffalo Streak Sandvish for a head but too many errors couldn't make it happen * He was inspired by SomeCleanTrash, Soljah, Oddball Heavy and Crotch Sniper Category:RED Team Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Beta-styled beings Category:Heavies Category:Friendly Category:Martial Artists Category:Concepts made by Kyuubiman3